The City of Gold
by Cherubin
Summary: What will happen when Tashigi and the Straw Hat Crew were forced to be together for a while? The Straw Hat Crew want to find the City of Gold and Tashigi wants to find Smoker and the Marine...
1. A stormy day

The City of Gold  
  
Note: Hello everybody! This is my first Fanfiction. I've originally written it in German. My English isn't very good so I will have many mistakes. The names of the characters are difficult for me, too. I hope I'll do a good work (I hate translations!!!!). Hope you enjoy it!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece (much to my regret). But I own the plot and some of the characters who will come later.  
  
Chapter 1 A stormy day  
  
It was a calm misty day on the sea. The Going Merry was sailing course south towards the next island.  
  
On board wasn't anything up. Zoro took his usual nap, Robin was reading a book and Sanji was arguing with Luffy again.  
  
"Did you eat the all the food which I had store in the refrigerator?" he shouted. "Who? Me? How do you know it was me?" asked Luffy innocently and looked with big eyes to the cook. "You're the ONLY ONE on this ship who can eat the whole food which was intended for a whole crew. Besides this, you're crumbly all over your face." "Ohh noooooo." "So it WAS you" snorted Sanji. But before he could grab him, Luffy was running away very fast. "HEY STOOOOOP!!" jelled Sanji and saw how Luffy climbed into the crow's nest.  
  
"I've made this food extra for Nami-san and Robin-chan!" cried Sanji and went back into the kitchen.  
  
On the other side of the ship, Usopp was telling Chopper one of his 'heroic deed'. "A few years ago the village were I lived was attacked by a gigantic dragon. Well, the bravest men themselves were frightened very much, but not the brave Captain Usopp! So I've took my sling (*Is this the right word for that thing??*) and kicked this dragon's ass. This was so easy! From this day on the people called me 'The Brave Dragon Killer'."  
  
"Oh god Usopp, you're so brave! I would have been very frightened!" Chopper was very thrilled. How could a single human be so brave???  
  
Nami, who heard this could imagine it very well what Usopp would do, if he ever see a dragon. He would take his feet in his hands and run away as fast as a lightning. With many effort she hid a big grin.  
  
Usopp took a breath and looked over to the wide sea. In spite of the mist he suddenly saw a few big ships which followed them.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, THE MARINES!!!!" he jelled as loud as he could. 'Such words from 'The Brave Dragon Killer?' Nami thought furiously. Why hadn't she seen this ships before??  
  
"We should sail away as fast as we can! This are at least ten ships." Nami heard Zoro say. "Only ten???" Luffy asked. "When everybody of us destroy one of them, there would remain nothing."  
  
After this 'flash of genius' nobody said a word. They only starred at him. . . . . . . "Uhm Luffy, we aren't ten." said Zoro into the uncomfortable silence. "Huh?!" Luffy started to count: "One, two, three, four, five and six. . We're only six people??? As captain I don't find this good! Why are we so few?? We need more people!! I order you to find us more!!"  
  
Again all starred at Luffy. "Uhm, have you count you too???" asked Nami. "Huh? Then we're seven. HAHAHA That's much better" said Luffy and grinned.  
  
"You're so stupid!!" said Usopp and shook his head in disbelieve. So many stupidity couldn't be true.  
  
"I don't want to interrupt you but a heavy storm is coming towards us" took Robin the word. Like at a commando a huge wave caught the Going Merry and shook it through. "TAKE THE SAILS DOWN!!" shouted Nami.  
  
At the same time on one of the Marine ships. "Soon we have the Straw hat!!" grumbled Smoker. "Yeah, but this bloody mist handicapped us" said a sergeant (*don't know if this is right*). "Tashigi, move over here!!" shouted Smoker.  
  
No response.  
  
"TASHIGI!!" he shouted a bit louder. "Yes, I'm coming." She went over to Smoker. In her hand she hold one of her swords. "I was a bit, euh, take off. I have look at this wonderful sword and."  
  
"Just be silent!! We now trace the straw hat and you look at your sword as if there aren't other things to do."  
  
"The STRAW HAT???" "Yeah, we must catch up with them but through this mist we don't see anything." 'Roronoah (*??*) Zoro, this time I'll catch you!' thought Tashigi.  
  
Suddenly the ship started to shake. "Damn it, a storm is coming towards us" shouted a sergeant.  
  
The ship was shaken by an gigantic wave. "Captain Smoker, Lieutenant Tashigi we have to." With big eyes he starred to the place where the two had been. They wasn't there anymore. "ALARM, CAPTAIN AND LIEUTENANT (*oh boy, I hate this word*) OVER BOARD!!!" yelled the sergeant.  
  
*************************************************************************** ********************** This was quite difficult. The next chapter will be much better!! I promise!! If you want me to translate the rest write me some Reviews! (The story isn't ready yet, it has only six chapters but I'll write more!!) I guess I have 1000 mistakes :-( Please don't be too strict with me, it was the first time I've wrote such a long text in English. But since I read English Fan fictions my English became a bit better (but only a little bit). Well, Goodbye and Sayonara and don't forget to review!!!!!!!!! *Cherubin* 


	2. A Lieutenant among pirates

Chapter 2 A Lieutenant among pirates  
  
Disclaimer : I own One Piece!! Is there any problem 'bout it.?!  
  
Slowly Tashigi awaked. Confused she looked around. She was on a ship but it wasn't the marine ship. Slowly she stood up. But before she could make a move she heard voices.  
  
"We had many luck. The storm is over and our ship isn't destroyed" said a male voice. "Yeah, and the mist is away, too" now said a female voice. "Look, the marines aren't here anymore!"  
  
Tashigi could have swear that she knew this voices. This were the voices from. No impossible.  
  
Suddenly somebody came up the stairs. It was the little elk with the blue nose. When he saw her he stopped and watched her some seconds. Then. "AHHHHHHHHHHH, LUFFY, ZORO, NAMI, USOPP, HERE IS SOMEBODY ON THE SHIIIIP!!!!!" screamed Chopper.  
  
Tashigi flinched a bit. She was on the ship of the straw hat crew. 'Oh boy, this isn't my day today' she thought angry.  
  
Seconds later she was surrounded. She pulled (*??*) out her sword. She would defend herself if it was necessary.  
  
"Huh? Aren't you one of those marines? What do you do on our ship?" asked Luffy. "Er, I think the storm hurled me on board" explained Tashigi without putting her sword down. 'Oh no! Not her again! Of all marines who could have fallen on our ship it must have been her. (*This sentence was very difficult to translate. I don't think it's right.*)' thought Zoro.  
  
"Ha, that's wonderful!! Now we have a hostage on board" said Usopp. "Are you crazy??? She is a marine!! We throw her over board!!" screamed Nami. "Good idea!" said Zoro. "But I think we lock her up somewhere and then we can decide what we do with her" proposed Usopp then. "Yeah that's good" Luffy shouted. "I am the captain and I decide what we do!! And I say we lock her up!" Zoro sighted. 'This isn't my day today' he thought.  
  
"NOBODY lock ME up!! I'll fight against you!!" screamed Tashigi angrily. Robin who was coming up the stairs used her Devil Fruit Power. One arm appeared on Tashigis shoulder and took her sword and threw it away. Luffy grabbed her. "And now? Where can we lock her up?" he asked. "Take her to the store (*??*)" Nami commanded. "Hey don't hurt that sweet girl!!" shouted Sanji.  
  
"And what do we do with her now??" asked Zoro after they have locked Tashigi in the store. "We can't leave the beauty there!! A lady doesn't belong there" said Sanji who doesn't like the idea of lock a girl up in a room. "Hey I have an idea" Nami said. "We can make an armistice (*or a truce??*) with her. She gets her sword back and she can move freely on the ship till we meet the marine. From them we'll demand a ransom for her. When she is on the marine ship, we'll sail away as fast as we could. Well, what do you think?"  
  
"This won't work!!" Zoro said. The idea of being on a ship with Tashigi didn't sound good to him. "It WILL work" Sanji said. "Nami-san has always good ideas! Her plans work always!" "Good who'll go to her and tell her my idea?" Nobody said a word. "You go! It was your idea" Zoro said. "But I don't go alone. Robin come with me!"  
  
Tashigi sat on the floor in the store. She was very angry. 'Why this ship?? Why Why Why Why Why????' she asked herself. She heard footsteps outside the door, than the door was opened by Nico Robin and this orange-haired girl. "Stand up! We have an offer for you." Nami said and explained everything to her.  
  
A few minutes later they entered the kitchen. "I agree with the armistice (*or truce*)!" Tashigi said. "But when we meet the marine you'll let me go." Nami hadn't told her anything about the ransom.  
  
Tashigi sat for two hours on deck next to Usopp. He had told her over ten of his 'heroic deeds'. 'One more story and I'm going to kill him" she thought. Sanji on the other hand had told her thousand times that he would protect her. 'When he call me beauty or sweet one more time he can join his friend' Besides this she was worried about Smoker. She had seen him fell off the ship, but he wasn't anywhere. 'Please don't let him be dead!!' she prayed.  
  
Suddenly she remembered something. Roronoah Zoro was on this ship!! He can't run away from here. She looked around and detected (*??*) that Zoro was watching her.  
  
"RORONOAH ZORO, you can't escape from me. Now you have to fight with me!!" she screamed and jumped from her seat. Usopp flinched.  
  
'Oh noooooo!! I have to get out of her sight!' he thought and ran away to the kitchen. 'I have to find a hiding-place.'  
  
"Hey, stooooop!!" Tashigi ran after him. But suddenly she stumbled over her own feet and fell off. When she was on her feet again, Zoro was away. "Where is he?" she asked Usopp. 'When I give her an answer, Zoro will kill me." he thought. "I-I don't know." "So, he will play hide-and-seek? Fine! Sooner or later I'll find him!!" she said and went searching Zoro.  
  
Meanwhile Zoro was hiding in the crow's nest. He prayed to every god, that she won't find him there.  
  
It was night and very cold. Zoro was still in his hiding-place. He froze very much. 'Sooner or later she'll find me here. Damn it! It's cold. When I don't go up soon, she'll only find my frozen dead body. Then she could snap my sword.' He sat there some minutes and then he went down to the room, where the boys were sleeping and lied down at his hammock.  
  
The next morning began very promising. Tashigi didn't mention the word 'duel' much to Zoro's calming. He wouldn't survive another night in the crow's nest. He sat down at the stairs and watched the sea.  
  
"Hey Nami, there's an island" shouted Luffy. Everybody looked over to it. It was covered with a jungle, but they saw also a huge town. "What is the name of this island?" Usopp asked. "It doesn't matter!! I want a new adventure!!" Luffy said with bright eyes.  
  
Well, this is the second chapter. It is short, I know. I have a question: Is it "My name is Monkey D. Luffy" Luffy said or is it "My name is Monkey D. Luffy" said Luffy????? I'm a bit confused. Please help me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !! Here an extra: What I think 'bout the One Piece characters:  
  
P.S. This story takes part after Alabasta (-- this was the German name of this country) and before Skypia.  
  
P.P.S. I want to thank my dictionary! I love you very much!!! Thanks for you help!!  
  
To my  
  
Bye, till the next chapter!!! *Cherubin* 


	3. Sky and the Kirit

Sky and the Kirit  
  
Disclaimer: I still own One Piece... (Yeah, and the sky is green) ^-^  
  
Slowly Smoker awaked. He could remember that he was fallen off the ship, but what has happened than? He tried to stand up but he couldn't. He was chained and he sat in a shabby hut. Somebody had rescued him but why has this Somebody chained him??  
  
'Ha, when they think they can chain ME, they're wrong' he thought furiously and tried to escape with the help of his Devil Fruit Power. It didn't work. 'Oh great. What now?'  
  
Suddenly somebody entered trough the door of the hut. Did Smoker has withdrawal symptoms (he hadn't smoke a cigar for hours)?? No, the people who entered the hut were real. But they were very strange-looking. (*the last two sentences were almost impossible to translate!!!!!!*)  
  
The first person who was obviously the leader, looked like a mixture from human and... tiger...? He had some tiger attributes like ears and claws. The second person was very big and looked like a bear and the third had wings and looked like some kind of bird.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" Smoker grumbled. The creatures didn't give any answer. "What do we do with him? The marines are surely searching him..." said the bear. "Yeah, but the won't find anything from him when we're done with him" said the tiger with a awful grin. "We should wait till Sky is back... He'll tell us what to do" said the bird-human.  
  
Smoker was listening attentive to them. Did they really mention the name 'Sky' ? When it was the one Smoker was thinking of, it will mean big trouble (*??).  
  
After they had hidden the Going Merry in a small bay, Luffy and the others made there way to the town. "I'm HUNGRY!!" said Luffy since twenty minutes. Tashigi asked herself how the other crewmembers could endure this every day.  
  
"We have to buy some supplies. We don't have enough on board" said Sanji. "NO, first we'll eat something!! I AM HUNGRYYYYYYYY!!" said Luffy again.  
  
Ten minutes later they arrived at the town. Before anybody could say a word Luffy started to run. He had seen a restaurant. The others followed slowly.  
  
Inside the restaurant it was nearly empty. A bored-looking man took there order and disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"You pay your food yourself!" Nami said to Tashigi. "Sure!" said Tashigi angry. When the man returned with the food he asked them where they come from and who they are.  
  
"WE are pirates" answered Usopp. "Have you already hear from the great captain Usopp?" "Pirates?" The man didn't look surprised. "You're here because of the City of Gold..." "City of Gold?" asked Nami curious. "A WHOLE city made of gold??"  
  
"You never heard of it?" asked the man. They shook there heads. "Well, I'll tell you the story if you want. But don't go to search it. It's too dangerous. Many men had made there way to search it, but they never came back."  
  
"Thousand of years ago, somewhere in the east of this island men had lived in the City of Gold. They were great scientists. They had tried to mix genes from animals and humans. It worked... They have created frightful creatures. We call them Kirit. They are half human and half animal. They have ears, claws, coat, teeth and more like animals. And they're very strong and they have a very long life. Well, the creatures had drove away (*??*) there masters."  
  
"Are any of this creatures still there?" asked Sanji. "Yes. We suppose they have captured all the people who have set one foot in the city. The leader is very strong! He is the only human there. He has eaten a Devil Fruit. The Dragon-Fruit. He can change into a big dragon. His name is Sky..."  
  
"Sky?????" asked Tashigi. "The Marine searches him for 180.000.000 Beri (*or is it Bery?*). "Why does the Marine search him? Is he a pirate?" Chopper asked.  
  
"No, but he and his fellows have often attacked Marine ships. They have stolen many things from them like chains against the Devil Fruit Power" Tashigi answered.  
  
"But not only Sky is strong" said the man. "His fellows are strong, too. The three strongest are Howl, who is a Eagle-Kirit, Hunter, who is a Tiger- Kirit and Smash, who is a Bear-Kirit."  
  
"Cooooooool, I want to see them" said Luffy enthusiastically. Usopp shivered. "Er... I don't think that's a good idea..." he said. "We HAVE to go there!! Think about the gold!" Nami said.  
  
"I'll go with you Nami-san!!" shouted Sanji. Zoro said nothing. He hadn't heard the story because he slept the whole time. But he has heard the words 'adventure' and 'gold'.  
  
"He, have you seen a man from the Marine with whit hair?" Tashigi asked the man (who still has no name). "A man from the Marine? No I haven't. Sorry. But I've heard that the Kirit have a new hostage. Maybe it's this man."  
  
"I have to go there!! When it's Smoker I have to rescue him!!" said Tashigi. "Wait! It's too dangerous..." Luffy stood up. "We'll go there! I want to see this monsters!!! And maybe we'll find one who wants to come with us! We still need a musician!" he said.  
  
"Musician? Are you crazy??" asked Usopp. "They'll try to kill us!" Nami and Zoro looked at Luffy as if he had lost his last bit of intelligence.  
  
Luffy hadn't heard Usopp. He walked outside. The others followed him.  
  
Sky was back. Together with Howl, Hunter and Smash he decided what they will do with Smoker. "He is a Marine. I think we should let him go" said Howl. "And? Finally we have a hostage! We should sacrifice him to the goddess" said Smash. "What do you say, Sky??" asked Hunter.  
  
"Well, I think Smash is right! The Marine can come. They haven't a chance against us! Where did you find him?"  
  
"Holy and the others found him" answered Howl. "We have full moon in five days. Then we'll sacrifice him..."  
  
Here I am again! Sorry that I haven't update sooner but I was too lazy... er... I mean I was too busy!! Forgive me!! I'll translate the next chapter on Friday or Saturday!! I promise!!  
  
I have to say something to the Kirit: Do you know 'Time Stranger Kyoko' from Arina Tanemura? I have this name from there... I call the half human half animal creatures Kirit!!  
  
Sky an Co. are mine!! I own them and nobody else!!!  
  
I have a question again: How are Luffys attacks are called?? Does he really say Gomu Gomu??  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
Nilie: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter too though it's a bit boring...  
  
Eikou: You're right, English is a tough language, but I think German is more difficult than English! ^-^ Thank you for reading my story!!  
  
Bookeater: Thank you for your two reviews! You like the couple Zoro/Tashigi?? I like it too, but I don't write a Romance! I can't write such things. But maybe they'll understand each other better at the end of the story...  
  
Sgamer82: Thank you!!  
  
Thank you all for your help! I love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I want more Reviews!!! (PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE)  
  
*Cherubin* 


	4. Let's Go!

Let's go!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece :-(  
  
„And what now?" asked Nami as she quitted the restaurant. "We have to buy some supplies!" said Sanji. "Good. Sanji and Usopp, you come with me. We will buy the supplies. The rest will go to search some information about The City of Gold!!" commanded Nami.  
  
Usopp sighted. His worst nightmare became true: Shopping with Nami... 'I bet she'll buy herself thousands of clothes!!' he thought and sighted again. "Well, have fun!" said Zoro ironical.  
  
"And when do we meet again" asked Tashigi. Nami glared at her. "We'll meet in three hours on the Going Merry!" she said with her 'I'm-here-the-boss- voice'.  
  
Luffy walked happily trough the town. This new adventure was so exciting!! 'I hope the three hours will be soon over' he thought. "Are three hours over now" asked he aloud. "Luffy you asked this about hundred times!" said Zoro impatiently. "Well, are they over or not?" "NO, they are not over!"  
  
Zoro wasn't sure what to think of this adventure. Wherever Luffy went, trouble followed them. Now he wanted to go into a jungle to find a City of Gold. He was sure that they won't find ANYTHING! They were wasting there time with this nonsense. They have to find the Marine to get rid of Tashigi.  
  
Behind him Tashigi was thinking the same. She didn't want to go into a jungle, which was full of snakes. And full of pirates. Apropos pirates. Zoro was still running away from her. 'I'll get ma swordfight!' Tashigi thought. And after that she have to find the Marine to get rid of this pirates.  
  
"Look over there!" said Robin and pointed at a huge building. "Maybe we'll get there some information." They entered the building. Then they saw a man who was watching them.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked friendly. "Yes we're searching The City of Gold!! Can you tell us where it is?" asked Luffy quickly.  
  
"... ... ... Why will you go there?... Ah, it doesn't matter. ... I can sell you a map if you want. The map isn't very good. It cost 10,000 Bery. I only take cash (*??*)!" said the man (*The people in this town haven't got any names ^-^*).  
  
"You don't trust us?!" asked Tashigi. "I trust you but everybody who bought a map from me, never returned again." 'Sounds great..." Tashigi thought. After they had left the (nameless) man they made there way to the ship.  
  
"When do they cooooome?" Luffy asked impatiently. He went restless over the ship. They were waiting four hours, but no sign of Nami and the other two. In that time Robin had take a look at the map. They were at the west side of the island. The City of Gold was somewhere in the middle of the island. 'This will be a long way to get there' Robin thought.  
  
While Robin looked at the map and Luffy was going up and down the ship Zoro was sleeping(*big surprise*) and Tashigi was watching him. 'Why is he always sleeping?' she asked herself.  
  
Smoker sat still in the hut. He asked himself what Sky and the others would make with him. 'Only killing me would be too boring...'  
  
Suddenly Howl entered the hut. He watched Smoker without saying a word. "... You'll be sacrifice to the goddess in a few days..." he said. "Oh wonderful!! Why are you telling me this?" asked Smoker. "I'm against it! We shouldn't sacrifice humans to a goddess who we never saw. ... We shouldn't sacrifice ANYONE. But this are our customs. ... I'll help you to escape!" said the Eagle-Kirit much to Smokers surprise.  
  
"Good. Take this chains off me and I'll go away" said Smoker. "This isn't so easy. I could get many trouble... It has to look like an escape. I have some friends who'll help me. ... Bye the way, my name is Howl" he said a bit embarrassed. "Have you ever tried to rescue the people from this stupid sacrifice?" asked Smoker. "Errrrr, yeah but we always *cough*failed*cough*... I have to go..." With this words he went outside.  
  
Nami looked at the map. It wasn't very good. 'I should make another one!' she thought. She had been back since a few minutes (after five hours in the town!). Sanji and Usopp were covered with about hundred bags full of clothes. "What now? What now? Whaaaaaaat nooooooooooooow?" asked Luffy and jumped up and down. "Shut up Luffy! We will take about one day and a half to get there. I think we should go tomorrow in the morning." "Yeah! Good, we'll go tomorrow morning!!" cheered Luffy.  
  
At Luffys shouting, Zoro awaked. When he looked around him he saw Tashigi who was still looking at him. "Why are you looking at me?" he asked. Tashigi blushed a bit. "I-I was looking at the sea" she said quickly, stood up and walked away. 'Women...'  
  
~The next morning~  
  
It was very early in the morning. Zoro was in a very bad mood. He wanted to sleep! He was still tired. They have packed all the things which they needed. 'It's exciting!' Tashigi thought. But she threw this thought quickly away. 'No, I have to find Smoker!' "LET'S GOOOOOO!!!" Luffy shouted. And they started to walk...  
  
~Five hours later~  
  
"I need a break!!" gasped Usopp. He sat on the ground. Nami, Chopper and Tashigi sat on the ground, too. "Yeah, we need a break" said Chopper.  
  
"Tsss, are you already tired?" asked Zoro with a smirk. "I'm not tired! We should go on." "Yes!! We're going on!" Luffy said and walked away. A few seconds later the others got up and followed him.  
  
After a while they saw, that the way separated in three different ways. "And now?" asked Sanji and looked over to Nami. "Hmm, this ways aren't signed at this map" she said surprised. 'Great' thought Tashigi. She wasn't in the mood to get lost with the straw hat crew in the middle of nowhere.  
  
"We should separate into three groups" said Luffy to the surprise of the others. Luffy had a good idea... That was new...  
  
"I'll go with Nami-san and Robin-chan!" shouted Sanji. Nami thought for some minutes. OK. Listen! But nobody will say a word against it! The first group are Luffy, Sanji and I. The second group are Zoro, Tashigi and Usopp (*I love it to see Zoro suffer!! ^-^*). "  
  
"Hey why has she go with us?" asked Zoro. That was so unfair. Does the whole world has conspired against him (*??*). Nami didn't even listened to him. "And Robin and Chopper are the third group. Luffy, we'll take the right way, Zoro you'll take the left way and Robin you'll go the middle way. We meat each other here in... four three days!" And so they separated.  
  
"Are you sure this will work?" asked Thorn (*who is a Horse-Kirit*) Howl. Howl glanced at him. "It HAS to work!! I won't take another innocent human to the City of Gold!!" "Well, pray that Sky won't discover our plans..." "Calm down! Bye the way, where is Emerald?" asked Howl.  
  
"SKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, where are youuuuuuu??" cried a voice. "Here I am" he answered and stepped out of his hut. A little Ape-Kirit appeared. "There are humans in the jungle!!" she said breathless.  
  
"How many?" asked Sky. "Seven humans and a little animal" was the answer. "Great! Go search Hunter and Smash!"  
  
"When the two are here come to my hut! We have to talk!" said Sky to Howl.  
  
Tadaaaaaa, this is the fourth chapter. It was easy to translate!! I have some ideas for my next two stories!! The titles are: "Hi, My name is Karuh!" and "The island of the Damned" The first will be written in the POV of Karuh, the second one will be written in the POV of all crew members. But I'll write them when I'm ready with this story (The second is a sequel to this story!).  
  
To my great, sweet, kind reviewers:  
  
Shino: Thank you!! What Japanese one do you read?? The original of this story is German.  
  
Eadha Ohn: Why do all people want a Zoro/Tashigi story? Well, for all who wants this, I'll add some new stuff to the original. But nothing with kissing or something ^-^. Bye the way, what's a lemon? I know this word, but isn't it a fruit? Thank you for you review!!  
  
Eikou: Oh my, this IS really a very, very long review! Thank you!! Thank you for the idea with this sacrificial robes! I'll make something out of it! Sound really great and funny! ^-^. The words Gum-Gum are in the German translation, too. I think I'll write Gomu Gomu. In Japan many Anime characters are spoken bye women. It's funny to hear them! (Especially when you think about characters like Kenshin). I WANT TO HEAR THAT SONG!!! Where can I get it (I live in a veeeeeeeeeeeeeryyyyyyyyy small town, we don't have such things here *sniff*).  
  
I have eight reviews... I am happy!! *hugs and kisses all reviewer (who tried to escape from her)* I love you!! ^-^.  
  
I WANT REVIEWS (*starts to sing: I~~I wa~hant mo~ohore re~hewie~ews*). When you want me to stop my (horrible) singing, than review (or I'll sing more MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA).  
  
*CHERUBIN* 


	5. A snake an a crying child

A snake and a crying child  
  
‚This jungle is so... creepy' thought Usopp with a shiver. 'This is so boring' thought Zoro. He looked over to Usopp and then to Tashigi. 'They're both afraid! Oh, Nami will pay for this!!' They were on the way since two hours and... nothing had happened.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH" screamed Tashigi suddenly and grabbed the first thing which was near her-Zoro. "Hey, get off me" he said slightly blushing.. "Oh, s-sorry" she said. Then she stumbled over her own feet and fell to the ground. (Meanwhile Usopp climbed on (*or at*) a tree.  
  
"This was really WEIRD!" Zoro said to her. "Yeah, what happened?" Usopp asked after he had climbed off the tree. "There-there was a snake..." she said very embarrassed. Now Zoro could see the snake. It was a very little one. "Oh boy, you screamed because of this little nothing there???" shouted Zoro angry.  
  
"I HATE snakes!! Snakes are one of three things which I HATE most in the world!!" she shouted back. "And what are the other two things?" Usopp asked curiously. "Pirates and people who don't take care about there swords!!" she said and looked over to Zoro.  
  
"... Let's go! Your scream was loud enough to weak up death people" Zoro said. Tashigi blushed and continued to walk. Zoro looked to the snake. 'I've nearly got a heart attack because of you!' he thought and kicked the snake away (*the poor snake!*). He started to walk.  
  
They didn't noticed the person who was watching them all the time...  
  
"Ah, look what a colourful bird" Luffy said happily. "He has the time of his life..." sighted Nami. 'This jungle is creepy! And I think somebody is watching us' she thought and looked around. But there was nobody.  
  
"NAMI-SAAAAAN, look I have pick up some flowers for you!!" shouted Sanji and showed her a huge bunch of pink flowers. "Are you CRAZY????" Nami shouted loud. "We're in the middle of nowhere! Behind every tree could be a monster and YOU PICK UP STUPID FLOWERS?!"  
  
Sanji looked speechless at the girl. 'Now he'll shut up his mouth. Hehehe...' Nami thought satisfied. „You're so CUTE when you're furious" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes. Before Nami could say a word they heard a scream.  
  
"What was that?" asked Nami. "Somebody needs help!" Luffy shouted and started to run. The other two followed him quickly.  
  
After some meters they saw a little girl who cried. Next to her was a jaguar. "Help me" the little girl cried. "Gomu Gomu Pistol" shouted Luffy. A few seconds later the jaguar was k.o.  
  
The little girl stood up. "Where's my moooooomyyyyyyy???" she cried. Nami looked at her. She had two long rabbit ears on her head and she really looked like a rabbit. "L-look. This is one of this creatures..." said Nami.  
  
Chopper looked around. There was somebody. He could scent something but he didn't know what. "What's going on?" asked Robin. "I-I don't know... I can scent ... er... something..." the little elk said embarrassed. "What do you smell?" she asked. "Hmm, I can smell humans and animals... Maybe some of this Kirit?" "Could be..."  
  
Suddenly they heard a rustle in the bushes. But before the could move a net was thrown over them. "Hey Madder. We have them!!" said somebody. "HAHAHA That was easy" now said another voice.  
  
Two people appeared. One was big and looked very dangerous. The other one was smaller and looked dumb. "Look Patch (* Leopard-Kirit*)! They look very funny!!" shrieked Madder (*Hyena-Kirit*) "Shut Up!!! We'll take them to Sky. He'll be very happy about two new hostages. Mwahahahahah..."  
  
"We have to catch this humans before they reach the City of Gold" said Sky to Howl, Smash and Hunter. "And then we'll sacrifice them!!" Howl frowned.  
  
"Sky? Sky where are you" cried a voice. Myrtle, a Rabbit-Kirit, ran over to them. "Sky... Honey is away. I can't find her" she sobbed. "Damn it. We have to find her!! Before the humans find her!!" said Howl. "Hunter, take Jade and Crush with you and search her" Sky commanded.  
  
A person sat on a tree and watched the whole scene with amusement. 'This whole bunch of fools' she thought contemptuous (*??*). 'They sacrifice so many humans and they don't know what happen to them!! Such idiots!! If they know that all of them were alive... ' She grinned. This thing was starting to get very interesting.  
  
The pirates didn't know what a big mistake they've done. The first group with the sword man was on the way of the past; the second group with the orange-haired girl are on the way of the Future and the third group with this funny elk-looking thing was on the only save way- the way of the presence. 'Ha this will be so funny!!' she thought giggling.  
  
Once again she looked over to the scene. 'If they already knew that the pirates have found the girl..' Silently giggling she disappeared into the shadows of the trees.  
  
Howl was going away from Sky. 'Damn it!' he thought furiously. More hostages more trouble to get them out. He looked over to Emerald (*Lion- Kirit*) who was coming towards him. "I've got bad news. Madder and Patch have two of the humans..." she whispered. "Oh great!" Howl said ironically. "But both of them have Devil Fruit Powers..." said the Lion-Kirit. "Yeah?! Good, that'll make this a bit simpler. When they're here we start the project R.t.h. (Rescue the hostages). Go and tell the others of this!" "Good!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^  
  
Well, here I am again!! I'm very fast, eh?! My German story has got the 8th chapter and it's still not done... I think there'll be 11 or 12 chapters. But I don't know it yet.  
  
I have a new favourite English word!! It's the word awkward! I love it! It sounds so funny and every time I try to say it I say something like awkawk. I just can't say it... (my other favourite word is refrigerator).  
  
To the poor snake: I don't hate snakes. Really. I only hate spiders and mushrooms. If the W.W.F. read this, please don't kill me!! I'm really sorry!!!!!  
  
To my reviewers :  
  
Shino: I'm really sorry! I have just misunderstood you!! Sorry!! (B- in English?? Tzz, Tzz, Tzz that's not very good. I have a B+ in English and in German a B. Mwahahahahah ^-^)  
  
Eikou: I love your reviews!! Thank you!! The song "Family" is really nice and cute! I love it ^-^. Luckily I have French at school. I'm very good at it. I have a A!! Thank you for the information about the word lemon... *cough cough* I like "Has the whole world turned against him" better than the other way. When you translate something, you forget all the easy things and write it complicate... When I get reviews, I get always an e-mail. But I get it at my second e-mail address at yahoo.de (I'm at aol but I hate this address).  
  
Don't forget to review!!!!!!!  
  
I'll translate the next chapter on Friday or Saturday (as ever). This chapter is a bit early but we have carnival here and that means: Two days no school!!!!!!  
  
Bye! ~Cherubin~ 


	6. Rebellion!

Rebellion!!  
  
„W-What w-was that?" asked Usopp after he had heard a rustle. "Maybe an enemy..." Zoro said hopefully. But the rustle stopped suddenly. "That's good! It's away now!" said Usopp.  
  
"Maybe we should look... There was something! I heard it!" said Tashigi and went to the bushes where the rustle came from.  
  
"AHHHH!!" she screamed. Zoro took one of his swords and made himself ready for a fight while Usopp was jumping behind a tree. "What is it?" asked Zoro.  
  
"There's a snake again..." said Tashigi. She had made a fool of herself again. "Oh boy, women are so anxious!" said Usopp. Zoro said nothing. 'Why am I here?? With this idiots?? Nami will really pay for this!' he thought for the hundreds time.  
  
"But somebody is watching us!" said Tashigi. "I saw somebody in the shadows of the trees!!" "Yeah I saw it too!! It was green and red and blue and had hundred eyes..." said Usopp. Tashigi glared at him.  
  
Some hours later. The sun began to sink and it became darker and darker. "When we go on we'll go lost" said Zoro (*look who said this!!*). "We'll rest here." Usopp sighted in relief. This jungle was creepy enough when it was bright but now it was dark...  
  
"Usopp, you'll keep guard for two hours, then you wake me up" said Zoro. "Why me??" asked Usopp. Because!" was the response.  
  
"I hope we'll be there soon!" said Tashigi.  
  
They didn't know how near they were... The next morning will bring a surprise...  
  
"Mummy!!... Where's my mummy..." cried the little girl. She didn't stop crying. "Stop it! Please! We take you to your mum! Don't worry..." tried Nami to ease the girl. It didn't work.  
  
"Luffy, Sanji, help me!" hissed Nami. "Good. Look!" said Luffy to the girl. And then he started to pull faces (*or to grimace*). "That'll never work!" said Sanji. But much to his surprise the girl started to laugh.  
  
"Hihihi you're funny!!" squeaked the girl. "Luffy you're a genius!!" said Nami. "What's your name? Where are you from?" she asked the little girl.  
  
"My name is Honey and I live... somewhere... I don't know how to get there" answered Honey. "Well, come with us. Sooner or later we'll find your mummy" said Sanji.  
  
Honey smiled happily. "Better we find them before they find us" said Nami. And so they went on...  
  
A few hours later they rested. They were near the City too. The next morning will bring a surprise...  
  
Chopper looked around. They were in the village of the Kirit. Everywhere were Kirit and they didn't look very friendly.  
  
"SKY, where are you? Look what we have found!" shouted Madder. Sky went to them. He looked to the new victims. "Have you seen Honey somewhere?" he asked Patch. "No we haven't seen anyone" he answered. "... Bring the two to the other one."  
  
"Hello, what's up?" asked Smoker sarcastically. "Why are you here?" asked Chopper. "Hmmm, the service here is very nice and it's so comfortable so I decided to stay here for a while" he answered.  
  
"Why can't we use our Devil Fruit Powers?" asked the little elk. "Chains against the Devil Fruits, I think?!" answered Robin. "But where did they get them?" "They have stolen them. Ah by the way... They will sacrifice in a few days so don't habituate to this place (*??*) said Smoker nonchalantly (*this word is funny*).  
  
"HUH?? I don't want to die!!" Chopper said. "Calm down! We won't die!" said Smoker.  
  
Howl sat inside his hut. It will start soon. The rescue of the victims. Emerald entered. "Are all at there posts?" he asked her. "Yes. Moon, Whisper and Crush are at there posts. Thorn, Raven and Gipsy wait outside the village for the signal. They will show them the right way" said Emerald nervously.  
  
"Good. Let's start!!" said Howl.  
  
Outside Hasel had brought some news. "The humans have found Honey. They'll reach the City tomorrow" she said to Sky. "Damn it!! Why has this child to disappear now?" he screamed.  
  
"How near are they?" asked Sky. "Very near! They're resting some kilometres near the City" answered Hasel. "Where are Moon and Crush? They can see in the dark. ... Search them!" he said to Smash.  
  
Half an hour later... "I can't find them" said the Bear-Kirit. "But that's not all. Whisper, Raven, Gipsy, Emerald, Thorn and Howl are nowhere, too. What's going on?"  
  
"I think there's a little rebellion up! I bet they try to rescue the hostages. Howl this idiot! He'll pay for this!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. We will stop them!"  
  
Far away in the City of Gold. Some dark figures were there. "What can we do, mistress?" asked one of them. "Why are you so impatience, Magog? Calm down!" said a female voice. She sounded very amused. The others heard this.  
  
"You think that's funny, mistress?!" asked another female voice. "It is funny!!" the mistress said giggling. "Well, Seraphim you go on the way to the past. You know what to do!" "Yes!!" said Seraphim and disappeared.  
  
"Daimonia you go on the way to the future. But take care! Some of the Kirit will be there too." After this words another figure disappeared.  
  
"Raphael, you and Drakon go to the Kirit-Village. I think Sky has discovered the rebellion. When they start to kill each other you have to do something!!" "Yes!!" the two said.  
  
Now only two figures where standing there. "I'm hungry!" said the mistress and disappeared. 'I think she shouldn't take this too easy. A war is starting and she finds this funny..." thought Magog.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Ufff, this was difficult... First some things about the new Kirit: Hasel is a Squirrel-Kirit, Moon is a Wolf-Kirit, Whisper is a Snake-Kirit, Crush is a Bat-Kirit, Raven is a Raven-Kirit (big surprise) and Gipsy (I love this word!!) is a Goat-Kirit.  
  
About Seraphim, Daimonia, Magog, Raphael and Drakon: I have this names from a book about mythology. All of them are some biblical names. The mistress has a biblical name, too. You can guess what it is! It isn't very difficult...  
  
This chapter is a bit late. But I have a good reason!! Friday was the most horrible day in my entire life!! We've got a new biology teacher. He wanted to know our names and when I told him my name (My first name is Roxana) he started to sing the song "Roxanne" from "The police". Arghh!! This was so embarrassing!! And later the whole class get detention because we were too loud... In sport I stumbled over my feet and a basketball fell on my head... When I was at home I threw myself on my bed and slept till the next morning. On Saturday I was too lazy... (It's Sunday 1.15 o'clock a.m. and I'm tired!!)  
  
To Eikou: Ah, you've read Reborn, too?! I love this story!!! Mish-mosh? HAHAHAH that's a word!! Really funny!! Yesterday I ate a whole tablet of chocolate! But I want marshmallow fluuuuuuff!! Here in my town isn't any store which sells this (starts to cry). In our town are many Americans and American shops, but they are ONLY for them! Without a special paper I can't buy me things there... Grrrrrrr...  
  
My notes are getting loner and longer... The next chapter will be better than this! I'll translate it next Saturday or Sunday. Bye till then!!!! And please review!!!! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee eeeee!!!!!!  
  
§Cherubin§ 


	7. Good Morning Sunshine!

Good Morning Sunshine!  
  
Disclaimer: You know it and I know it...  
  
%%%%  
  
It was night and very dark. Howl and Emerald were on there way to the hut. "Wait. Where are Moon and Crush?" whispered Emerald. "They should have been right here..." "Maybe they-"began Howl but he was interrupted.  
  
"Maybe someone has discovered your little treachery" said Sky. "Ah, you're so stupid! How could you thought that I won't catch you, eh??"  
  
"We don't give up!! We'll fight!!" screamed Howl and attacked Sky. "So you will fight with me, eh?! Very good!" he said with a cold voice. Then he slowly transformed into a huge red dragon. "What now?" he asked.  
  
"Nooo. Howl please wait! He'll kill you. He's too strong!!" shouted Emerald. Howl stopped his attack and looked up to the dragon in front of him. "Damn it..." he said angrily.  
  
"Smash, Hunter, take them to the others!" Sky commanded after he transformed back into a human.  
  
%%%%  
  
A new day was beginning. Zoro, Tashigi and Usopp were still sleeping. Usopp fell asleep during his guard and so nobody has take the guard.  
  
Seraphim was sitting on a tree and watched them. 'When the awake they'll get a big surprise- or should I say a small surprise?' she thought grinning.  
  
Slowly Usopp opened his eyes and stood up. After he had rubbed the sleep off his eyes (*??*) he saw something really strange.  
  
At the place were Zoro had slept now a small boy with green hair was laying. And Tashigi was away, too. At her sleeping place a small girl was laying.  
  
'Oooooook. I'm still dreaming... No, I'm awake. But, hey why am I so small...' he thought. And really, he was a small boy.  
  
"AHHHHHH!! WHAT IS THIS??? WAKE UP!!!!" he screamed panicly. The other two awaked. "What the hell is up now? Did you see a snake? Or a bear...?" asked Zoro slightly confused. But then he saw Usopp. A younger version of him. He looked over to Tashigi. She looked younger, too. And then he looked to his swords which were bigger than him.  
  
"What have you done to us?" he asked angrily. "W-what? I-I didn't do anything! I can't do such things..." Usopp squeaked. "Wait! I'm still dreaming" said Tashigi. "I have to wake up somehow." Then she pinched herself. "That hurts!!!" she screamed.  
  
"My my, calm down children. And please stop hurting yourself" said a voice behind them. They turned around and saw a young woman with blond hair, green eyes and... black wings. "Who are you?... WHAT are you??" asked Tashigi and tried to pull out her sword. But it didn't work.  
  
"Girl please don't be so impatient! You come honestly with me. Then I'll explain everything to you. By the way, my name is Seraphim" she said. "Pah, when you think you can defeat up because we're small now, you aren't right!!!!" said Zoro.  
  
"You look so sweet when you're angry" said Seraphim laughing. "WHAT? SAY THIS AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW!!!" Zoro screamed angrily. "Hush! Calm down" said Usopp. Zoro glared at him.  
  
"You won't come with me if I didn't explain you this whole situation. Well take a seat and I'll explain you everything... It started thousand years ago..."  
  
%%%%  
  
In another corner of the jungle something was up. Nami was near a hysterical attack, Luffy was laughing himself half to death and Sanji looked like he would get a heart-attack. Honey on the other hand looked at herself in amazement.  
  
When the awaked in the morning, the had seen that little Honey wasn't small, she now looked like a young woman. And then they saw, that they looked different, too. Older than before.  
  
"For goddess sake, what happened?? We've slept only some hours and now we look like someone who is 30!!!" cried Nami hysterically. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH we look like adults... HAHAHAHA..." laughed Luffy.  
  
"That ISN'T funny! That's horrible!" shouted Sanji at him. "But Nami-san, you look still great!!"  
  
Daimonia was sitting on a tree and watched this scene annoyed. 'Why it's always me, who has to catch the craziest people' she thought and jumped down.  
  
"Hello Sweet Heart!" said Sanji amazed. Nami looked stunned at her. She had red eyes, red hair and black winds. "Shut the hell up, stupid idiots!" Daimonia said angrily. "Like you wish sweet angel" purred Sanji.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to shut up?!" she said harshly. "My name is Daimonia. You stupid fools come with me!!" "Why should we do this?" Nami asked coldly (*many adverbs in this chapter*).  
  
"When you come with me I'll explain everything to you" said Daimonia with a friendlier voice. "Yes! We're going!!" said Luffy. "I don't want to go! I'm afraid!" squeaked Honey.  
  
"Are you CRAZY, Luffy???" shouted Nami. "I am the captain and I decide what we do!" "Let's go!" said Daimonia. "OK the story begins thousand years ago..."  
  
%%%%  
  
Back to the Kirit. The rebellion failed. The rebels sat chained in the hut with Smoker, Robin and Chopper. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! This was planned so well!! Why did we fail again??" sweared Howl. "But we tried it! This count, too" said Emerald.  
  
"Yeah right! But now we will die. Well done!" said Smoker mocking. "Shut up!" said Thorn. "Tomorrow they'll bring us to the sacrifice place (*I didn't find a word in my dictionary, so I put this two words together...*)."  
  
"So we'll die?"asked Chopper. "Nobody knows. Everybody we sacrificed before never returned back" said Hasel.  
  
%%%%  
  
Sky was in a very good mood. He had catch the whole rebels. "Sky" shouted Hunter. "We have seen some people in the City of Gold. And we've lost the humans and Honey. Nobody has seen them..."  
  
"Forget this little nothing!! We have more important things to do" commanded Sky coldly. "But we can't let Honey with the humans..." said Hunter. "I'M HERE THE BOSS!! DO WHAT I SAY!!! GOT IT?? GO OUT OFF MY WAY AND DO WHAT I'VE TOLD YOU!!!" screamed Sky very angry.  
  
Shocked Hunter went away. The first time in his life he had doubts if Sky was right... Maybe Howl was right...  
  
%%%%  
  
"The rebellion failed" said Raphael to Drakon. They had seen the whole thing but they didn't do anything. "Yeah! What should we do now?" asked Drakon (* in the German version Drakon has a really sweet accent, but I don't know to write any English accents*). "We go to the mistress. She will know what to do!" said Raphael and they both disappeared.  
  
In the City of Gold. "Mistress?? Where are you??" shouted Drakon. "I'm coming!!" she chirped and tripped to them. "And what happened?" she asked and looked at them. "Well, the rebellion failed. And Sky said that they'll let the Rabbit-Kirit by the humans. Hunter was really shocked" said Raphael quickly.  
  
"Wonderful!! Let them bring the victims to us! This time we'll show us to them" she said giggling. "Now go back! And then tell me when something new happens."  
  
The both disappeared. Magog went over to her. "You have a plan!" "Please?! No I haven't a plan!!" she said innocently.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
I like the title from this chapter very much!! So, next week I'll translate the 8th chapter, but I also have to write a 9th chapter in German.  
  
(I don't write a long note this time)  
  
To the four reviews:  
  
Fiona: Thank you!! So, you know the name?? Well, I don't think so ^-^  
  
Nilie: You'll write some humor fics? I'll read them!! I love humor fics!! My favourite one is 'Drabbles' from someone I've forgotten the name. The chapter with Ryoga from Ranma ½ and Hakuhatsu from Fruits Basket was really really funny!!  
  
Shino: Thank you!  
  
Eikou: I get some marshmallow fluff!! I've found a store somewhere in the middle of nowhere which sells this! And now I'm sitting here, translate my story and eat marshmallow fluff... (mmmhhhhhh...). Honey isn't up to something. She's just an innocent, sweet little girl. Well now she's not a little girl anymore. I think, when somebody stretched his face in front of me when I was a child, I would have started to cry. ^-^ You can ramble as much as you want, it doesn't matter. I like your reviews!! Ah, and I meant, that the word is very funny to say. (The Germans have funny words, too. But I think some English and French words are funnier!!).  
  
Please review (if not, I'll cry!!!!!).  
  
Sayonara, ~Cherubin~ 


	8. Thousand years ago

Thousand years ago...  
  
Disclaimer: ...  
  
"Thousand years ago we were banished from heaven. We don't know the cause anymore. We've forgotten it (*I couldn't imagine a cause so I've decided that they have forgotten it...*). We became Black Angels. This are angels with black wings. We couldn't go back. We had to stay here. So we built the City of Gold" said Seraphim.  
  
"Wait a moment" interrupted Tashigi. "Where did you get the whole gold from!" Seraphim frowned. "Well you have to know that our mistress is very powerful, thought she had lost much of her power. She had created the gold..."  
  
"... Like I said, we built the City and lived a while in peace. But then the humans came. They were very greedy. They wanted the gold. But we didn't give them any of it. They attacked us but after a long fight we won. Defeated they went away. But they created some Creatures. They were half human half animal and very strong. They attacked us but again we won. But we lost many of us. We were angry. We wanted to take revenge. And so we did. With the help of the Creatures, who hated the humans even more as us, we killed the humans. "  
  
"We let the creatures alive. Over some generations they started to see us as there gods. We helped them to built a little village. Then we went back. They didn't disturbed us for about 800 years. But then Sky appeared from nowhere. He got the control over the Kirit. They started to capture humans and sent them to us. (*I have to say that Sky, who has eaten the Dragon- Fruit, is immortal. He only can die when somebody kills him*)."  
  
"There are three ways to our city. The way of the future, the way of the present and the way of the past. You're on the way of the past, that's why you are children now. We have made this ways because we were frightened that the humans will attack us again. We didn't kill the humans. We take care of them until they die. They aren't immortal like us. We have many humans in our city. ... Well that's it" she said.  
  
"And how do we get into our normal ages again?" asked Zoro. "I don't want to be a child again." "Don't be so impatient little boy. We'll now go to our mistress. She'll decided what we do. But we don't let you go away. You have to stay here your whole life-"  
  
"THE WHOLE LIFE?? Are you crazy?! I don't want to be my whole life with the straw-hat crew in this jungle" Tashigi screamed. Seraphim chuckled silently.  
  
"Come on children. Let's go!" she commanded and started to walk towards the city. "Hey, wait!!" said Zoro angrily. He tried to take his three swords but they were too heavy. "I help you" said Seraphim and took two of his swords.  
  
"This is just great" said Usopp sarcastically. "What will Nami, Luffy and Sanji say when the see us like that?" "When I see the stupid cook I'll kill him if he laugh" grumbled Zoro. "What will Smoker say if he see me like this?? What will the Marine say??" shouted Tashigi.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"... And you idiots are on the way of the future! That's why you're grown up. I'll take you to our mistress" said Daimonia. She had told them the whole story but with more swearing.  
  
"I DON'T want to be an adult!! I look like a grandmother. (*she overacted this a bit; she's only 30 years old :-) *)" screamed Nami. "But Nami-saaan you look still great!! Don't worry!" shouted Sanji. Nami glared at him with a look which could kill the biggest and worst monster.  
  
"Hurry up!!" hissed Daimonia. She get a 'Death-Glare' from Nami, too. "I have asked you something!! Would you please answer me?!" asked Nami. 'Ok Daimonia stay calm! Count till ten!.. "tried The Black Angel to calm herself.  
  
She tried to smile. "We have to ask the mistress. But one thing I can tell you: You won't leave our city alive!"  
  
"But I want to become the pirate king!! I can't say here forever!!" said Luffy. "You can't decide what to do! Said Daimonia. "Lets go!!"  
  
Honey listened carefully. This was so amazing!! 'What will mummy say if she see me??' she asked herself happily.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sky looked over to the victims. They had all red sacrifice cloaks on. They looked very funny with this. "Why do we have to wear this?" asked Chopper. "The goddess will find you easier when you have this cloaks on" said Hunter. "Today at midnight we'll bring them to the city" said Sky.  
  
"We'll die! We'll die! We'll die! I don't want to die..." said Chopper anxious. "Shut up, monster!" hissed Howl. "We won't die!" "Yeah?! Why not" asked Smoker but he didn't get a response.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"CHERUBIN WHERE ARE YOU???" screamed Magog. "Seraphim and Daimonia are back!" "Oh the humans don't look very happy" said Cherubin.  
  
Luffy, Nami and Sanji looked at Zoro, Tashigi and Usopp. "HAHAHAHAHAHA you look so funny!!" laughed Luffy. Nami and Sanji grinned.  
  
"Look at yourself!" said Zoro angrily. "Yeah, you look like some very old people!" said Usopp. "Repeat this again!" shouted Nami. "Old woman!!" Nami glared at Usopp but then she saw the City of Gold. "Wow!! Look at this!"  
  
"Hey our mistress is coming!" said Seraphim. A woman with black hair and blue eyes went over to them. "Welcome, friends!!" she said cheery.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
I don't know if I can translate the next chapter till next week. Well, I haven't write it yet... I have to think about some things. I have no ideas!!!!  
  
Yes, I've called the mistress Cherubin. When I thought about a story she was the first character who was in my mind. And she has black hair... I want black hair!! My hair is brown (well now it's red). That's not fair!!  
  
I have some questions again. They aren't important for my story but I'm curious. First question: What is a Mary-Sue??? I've read some stories and there was written 'No Mary-Sue' or something like that. What does this mean? I don't understand this.  
  
Second question: Who is Tom Felton? I've read in some stories stuff like 'Tom Felton is so hot! I love him yadda yadda yadda' Now I want to know who he is.  
  
To my two new reviews:  
  
Nilie: I don't cry anymore!! Thank you for the review!!  
  
Eikou: I've found something that's better than marshmallow fluff! American chocolate cookies!!! They are so delicious!!! Last week I ate over 30 of them! (While I write this I eat my two last cookies).So to your question. I know it's a bit confusing... Do you know the Manga 'Time Stranger Kyoko' from Arina Tanemura? In this Manga she has some half-human half-animal (or plant) people. This people she called Kirit. I don't know if this word really exists. For my story I took this word, because I didn't want to write 'half human-half animal' all the time. So sorry if I confused you!! Yes Drakon has a special dialect! It is a dialect which is only spoken in Berlin. They speak so funny, you can hardly understand them. But if I had to choose one English accent, I would take a Canadian accent!! This is the greatest!! Scottish is hard to understand (I've read 'Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix' in English, and I didn't understand a word of what Hagrid was saying). Ahhh, I'm talking (writing) too much again!  
  
Well, keep reading my story, please! I love you all!!! Till the next time  
  
----Cherubin---- 


	9. An Offer

An Offer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. But I own the plot And Sky and Co.  
  
"Welcome, friends" Cherubin said cheery. "Shut up!! I'd like to know what happened to us and how we get normal again!!" shouted Nami angrily. "Don't forget to who you speak!" hissed Daimonia.  
  
"It doesn't matter" said Cherubin friendly. "Now would you please follow me..."  
  
They went inside one of the houses. It was made of gold. "I think I'll stay here..." Nami said dreamy. Why do all humans like gold? It mean nothing to us... But it looks beautiful" said Seraphim. "But gold means everything to me!!" said Nami.  
  
"When do we get normal?" asked Sanji. "Never" replied Cherubin smiling. They all looked at her. "This is a joke, isn't it?" said Usopp. "No it isn't." "And why?" asked Zoro. "Because I want it!!" was Cherubins answer.  
  
"But I have an offer. I'll make a exception for you when you help us." "Help? For what?" asked Tashigi. "The Kirit will bring the victims to us. They have two of your friends and a man from the marine..." "They have Chopper and Robin??" asked Nami. "They have Captain Smoker??" asked Tashigi.  
  
"...Yes. Like I said, they'll bring the victims to the sacrifice place. We want that to stop. It's very annoying for us that they bring strange people to us. We don't like this! But Sky won't stop. We have to capture Sky, alive. Then we give him to the Marine. But we have a problem. Sky has eaten a Dragon Devils Fruit. Dragons are the only creatures which are stronger than us. We can't defeat him. Here's my offer: Bring me Sky, then I'll fulfil your wish."  
  
"A wish? Will you give me as many meat as I want?" asked Luffy. "...Meat??..." asked Cherubin confused. "Never mind" said Nami quickly and shot an evil glare to Luffy.  
  
"Mistress, you can't do that. They'll betray us!" shouted Daimonia. "No they won't..." "How can we bring him here?" asked Zoro. "Ah, that's easy. Today at night you have to go to the sacrifice place which is at the border of our city. Seraphim and Magog will help you. When you see Sky take him and bring him to me" answered Cherubin as if it was the easiest thing in the world.  
  
"Yeah, sure... Skys head is 180.000.000 Bery worth!! How can we capture him? He'll kill us all!!" said Tashigi angrily. "Yes especially since we are children now" snorted Zoro. "I defeat him!!" shouted Luffy.  
  
"Hasn't Sky a weak point or a weakness?" asked Sanji. "Somebody who has eaten the Dragon-Fruit is invincible!" said Seraphim. "Whoopee, wonderful! That's exactly what I wanted to hear!" said Nami sarcastically.  
  
"He has a weakness" said Cherubin. They all looked surprised at her. "There is something he didn't like because it lessen (*this is a really stupid word*) his power . It is a really simple thing. We need mud!" (*ok, ok this is a really stupid weak point, but I hadn't any good ideas. First I wanted to take water, but this was sir crocodiles weak point...*)  
  
"MUD??" asked they all. "Funny isn't it?" said Cherubin winking. "Luckily he doesn't know that I know it. WE can take this to our advantage." For a few minutes nobody said a word. "I have an idea" said Nami. "Listen..."  
  
++++  
  
"Hurry up!!" commanded Sky while he and his fellows brought the victims to the sacrifice place. Hunter and Smash went with a surly face after him.  
  
"Do you think we do the right thing?" asked Hunter. "This are our friends. We know them our whole life..." "I know, I know, but please don't say a word. Sky will sacrifice you too" answered Smash.  
  
"Something is worth dying for..." said Hunter (*This is such a nice sentence... *sight* *).  
  
Before Smash could answer they heard Sky shouting. "We're here!! Make all things ready for the sacrifice!!!"  
  
While all prepare the place for the sacrifice, Smash and Hunter watched the victims. "You make a big mistake and you know it!" hissed Howl.  
  
"And what should we do? Fight with them? Fight with Sky himself?? He'll sacrifice us, too!! We won't win something with this!!" hissed Smash back.  
  
"Howl don't be so selfish. He's right..." said Emerald. "Yeah, sorry..."  
  
"Sky I scent something" said Patch. "What?" asked Sky. "I don't know it. Smells really strange..." "I bet this are Luffy and the others!" said Chopper to Robin. "They rescue us!!"  
  
++++  
  
(Some time earlier...)  
  
"...And? What do you thing of my plan? It's good, isn't it?" asked Nami. "Very good! For a pirate... "said Tashigi appreciating (*Sounds strange... I think this is wrong...*). "Nami-san you're brilliant!!!" cheered Sanji. "Good plan!" said Daimonia.  
  
"People are you ready?" asked Cherubin. "I'm going to search some mud..."  
  
After all Black Angels went away to make all things ready Nami grinned. "Shortly we'll be young again!!" she said to Luffy and Sanji. "Yeah, but the 'children' will stay here" said Sanji.  
  
"Forget it!!!! I come with you!!! Stupid cook!!!" shouted Zoro angrily. "I- I thing I stay here where it's safe..." squeaked Usopp. "I come with you, too!!! I have to rescue Captain Smoker!!" said Tashigi.  
  
"And how will you safe him, hm?" asked Nami. "..." "We will do all things like in my plan, understood?! It will work!" said the navigator confidently. "Let's go!!!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
OK, it's short, I know it!! Sorry!! This chapter was very difficult to write. And with mud as weak point...*coughcough* That a really stupid thing... I have to work on Namis plan... I have no ideas...:-((  
  
Next week Easter holiday is starting!!! Whoopee!!! More time to write!! No homework!! No teachers!! No tests!! NO SCHOOL FOR TWO WEEKS!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^ I'm really looking forward to the holidays!! And I'm looking forward to my presents (hehehe).  
  
To my great reviewers:  
  
Shino: Thanks!! Mini-Zoro IS cute!!!  
  
Nilie: You think that's cute?? You're right ^-^. I have some Japanese swords at home and they are heavy (but not very much). But when you try to lift three of them (as small weak girl like me) it's another story...  
  
And, last but not least:  
  
Eikou: Thanks for the info about Mary-Sue's. Why is this called Mary-Sue?? This is really weird!!! Zorro the masked swordsman? Isn't this an anime, too?? I know an anime called Zorro's mask. This story takes place in Spain (I think) and it's about a man called Diego. It's really funny!! By the way, in the German translation it is Zorro instead of Zoro (His full name is Lorenor Zorro). (Do you know that Sanji is called Sandy in the French translation? Sandy sounds like a name for a girl!!) Tom Felton is the Draco in the Harry Potter movies?? I didn't know that... If he is really Draco, then I think the people are right; he IS cute!!! Some years younger than me but really cute ^-^. But I don't like the Harry Potter movies. They're not good!! The books are better!!!!!! But that's only my opinion...)  
  
I hope I can write the next chapter next week (if I'm not too lazy...).  
  
Please keep reviewing!! *Cherubin* 


	10. The End

The End  
  
Disclaimer: Zzzz... Zzzz.... Zzzzzz... ... ...  
  
Nami's retouched, infallible, perfect, fool proofed plan:  
  
There are three groups:  
  
Group A, Zoro, Tashigi, Usopp and Seraphim.  
  
Group B: Daimonia, Magog, Raphael and Drakon.  
  
Group C: Nami, Luffy and Sanji.  
  
Phase 1: Group B has the task to divert the Kirit and Sky so Group C can rescue the captives (*??*).  
  
Phase 2: As soon as the captives are rescued Group C will help Group B to provoke Sky as long as he will turn into a dragon.  
  
Phase 3: When Sky is a dragon Group A starts throwing with mud (*oh boy this sounds soooooo stupid!!*). When Sky is a human again (hopefully unconscious) capture him, chain him and bring him to Cherubin.  
  
(*Ok, this IS a stupid plan, but better than nothing. By the way, Mud is only the weak point from Sky when he is a dragon. ... This plan is sooooo stupid!!!!! Arghhhhhh!!! I should play more strategic computer games...*)  
  
++++  
  
"Now we're sitting on that stupid tree for half an hour and Sky didn't appear yet" said Tashigi frowning. "He surely knows that the brave Captain Usopp is here! We should go now!!" offered Usopp.  
  
"Are you afraid?" asked Seraphim smiling. "NO I'M NOT!!!"  
  
"Be quiet now! I think they're coming" said Zoro. The others were listening now, too. The heard voices which were coming nearer.  
  
"Hurry up!" they heard Sky's voice from below. Now they were standing at the sacrifice place near the tree were the four were sitting.  
  
"Make all the thinks ready for the sacrifice!" they heard Sky saying. "Hey, there are Robin and Chopper! What the hell are they wearing...?" whispered Usopp.  
  
"And Captain Smoker is there, too. I think it'll start very soon!" said Tashigi.  
  
"Sky I scent something!" one of Sky's inferiors said. "They can sent us?" asked Zoro Seraphim. "No that's impossible! Maybe they're scenting something else!"  
  
++++  
  
Suspiciously Sky looked around. Something wasn't right here, he could feel it. But before he could say something to the others he heard some sounds from the trees.  
  
"What's that?" asked Hunter. "... Only the wind" growled Sky.  
  
"Are you sure, Sky?" said a whispering voice. "Who is there???" asked Smash.  
  
"This doesn't matter!" the voice whispered. "There's somebody!" shrieked Madder and pointed at a tree.  
  
"And here are three of them!" shouted Hunter.  
  
"What happens here?" asked Emerald Howl. "I have absolutely no idea..." "Maybe this are the gods they have spoken about" supposed Robin. "Gods?? Nonsense! I bet this are the straw hat and the rest of your stupid crew" growled Smoker.  
  
"There's Luffy! Look!" aid Chopper. "But he looks very funny..." "This is one of your friends? They'll rescue us!" said Emerald.  
  
++++  
  
"Should we go now?" asked Luffy impatiently. This waiting was so boring! "I think we can go. This creatures are divert" said Nami and sneaked out of the bushes. Luffy and Sanji followed her.  
  
Here you are finally!! I thought we'll die!!!" said Chopper. "What happened to you?" asked Smoker a bit puzzled. "That's not important now! We rescue you and then we have to help the others" said Sanji while they untie the captives. "Who are they... What are they?" asked Robin and pointed over to the trees were the Black Angels were sitting (they could only see there silhouettes).  
  
"We'll explain everything later, but they are on our side!"  
  
"What'll you do, humans?" asked Howl. "We'll defeat Sky! You can help us if you want" said Nami. The Kirit nodded. "But we won't fight if the plan works right..."  
  
"Good phase 2 is starting now!"  
  
++++  
  
Sky was angry. Very, very angry. The Kirit were running away. Now only he, Hunter, Smash, Madder and Patch were here.  
  
"Sky, the captives are free!" shouted Madder. "Damn! Forget this creatures here. I can handle them by myself. Catch Howl and the others!" commanded Sky. 'This is a trap!' he thought.  
  
"Stop!" one of the Black Angels shouted. She jumped off the tree. The other three jumped off there trees, too. The Kirit and Sky stared at them. They looked like humans, only with wings. Black wings. Like angels.  
  
"We're here to rescue them. You won't stop us!" said Daimonia. "Who are you?" asked Hunter. "We are your gods, you know?! You would have sacrifice this people to us!" said Raphael mocking.  
  
Sky looked around. His captives have surrounded them. "You walked directly into our trap!" said Nami. We only want Sky. Go away if you don't want to die!" said Drakon to the four Kirit.  
  
Hesitating they moved over to Howl. The situation for Sky didn't look good. "Ohhh, now you're all alone. What a pitch..." purred Nami.  
  
"You think you can defeat me?? Wrong thought..." shouted Sky and transformed into a huge dragon. With glowing eyes he looked down at his enemies.  
  
"He'll attack up!" said Howl but nobody moved. Sky spited a fireball in Luffy's direction, but he jumped quickly away.  
  
He attacked the Kirit and some of them were hurled into bushes.  
  
++++  
  
"OK, now it's our turn!!" said Zoro. And with that they threw mud at the angry dragon.  
  
The dragon was stunned. This couldn't be possible. From the sacrifice place where they were he couldn't fly away.  
  
But before he could even move, Luffy hit him in the stomach.  
  
Slowly Sky transformed back into a human. Then he fell on the ground.  
  
"Yes! We've done it!!" cheered Nami. "My plan did work!" "You are a genius Nami-san!!" said Sanji.  
  
"That's good! Being a child again is freaky" said Zoro. "I think it's fun! You can hide easier..." said Usopp. They jumped off the tree and Tashigi went over to Smoker. "Are you all right captain?" she asked. "... What happened to you...?"  
  
"We should go back to Cherubin" said Magog. He and Drakon had chained Sky. "What happens with us?" asked Howl.  
  
"Search your friends and then come to our city. The little Rabbit girl is waiting there" said Seraphim.  
  
And so all went there ways...  
  
++++  
  
"Here you are!" said Cherubin smiling. "Pah, sure. But now you have to hold your promise!" said Nami.  
  
"I always hold my promises!! ... Bring Sky to the cages!" said Cherubin to Raphael and Magog.  
  
"So. To break the spell you have to drink a special tea. While you were away I've made it" said Cherubin and gave them cups with a blue gleaming drink.  
  
"Who says this isn't poison? I don't trust you!" said Zoro and looked suspiciously at the tea. "You don't have to drink it if you don't want it. But if you want to break the spell..."  
  
Luffy drank it without thinking. Now all were watching him. But as he didn't seem to have any pain they all drank the tea. "I don't feel different..." said Usopp.  
  
"Yeah, why are we still children?" asked Tashigi as she looked over to Zoro and Usopp.  
  
"The spell will fade away in some days. Don't worry!!" said Cherubin.  
  
"What will you do with Sky? Will you kill him or something?" asked Sanji curiously. "Killing him?" asked Seraphim. "No we won't. He won't stay here. You have to take him with you!!"  
  
"Cool!!" said Luffy. "Another crewmember." "Are you crazy!!" Nami shouted at Luffy. "We won't take him with us! What shall we do with him ?"  
  
"Well the marine has a bounty on his head. Take him, bring him to the marine and get the bounty. That's easy!" said Seraphim.  
  
"Yeah, the marine would never give US the money. Three of us have a bounty on their heads!" said Nami furiously. "I'm 100.000.000 Bery worth!!" said Luffy proudly.  
  
"Wait! I have an idea" said Nami. "We will take him with us, But you have to give us some of your gold!" "Our gold??? Are you insane?! We never—" started Seraphim. "Good. That's a deal!" interrupted Cherubin.  
  
...  
  
The next morning they prepared to leave. Sky, still unconscious, was chained and lay on the ground. "We should throw him over board" said Sanji.  
  
"It is really a pity to leave so soon..." said Luffy disappointed. "Oh come on. This was a real adventure. You should be satisfied!" sighted Nami.  
  
"What's with Tashigi and Smoker?" asked Usopp. "We come with you" said Smoker. "Till we find the marine." "But why can't you go to the town where we were and wait there for them?" asked Sanji.  
  
"Yeah but they search you. And when they find you, they will find us!" 'Oh that's just great' thought Zoro sarcastically. 'More time spending with her...'  
  
"That's cool. Two new crewmembers!!!" said Luffy laughing. 2You can be our musicians!" "Don't ask. Just don't ask!" said Sanji as he noticed Tashigi's puzzled look.  
  
After saying goodbye to everyone they left the City of Gold...  
  
++++  
  
A few hours later they were on the Going Merry . Sky had been locked into the canon deck.  
  
And with the two Marines on board they sailed away course east to the next island...  
  
~The End~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I'm finish!! Whoopee!! It took three days to translate this chapter! Three days! Normally it has taken a few hours. But at the first day I was too tired (It was 3 o'clock am when I started the translation), at the second day I translated some sentences but I was too lazy to continue. And at day three I watched the movie 'Titanic' for the first time in my life. I hate such sad movies!! And when it was over I had about thousand wet handkerchiefs. Gods, I cried my eyes out! When my friends could have seen my. The always serious girl, that HATES Romance movies, watching 'Titanic' and crying her eyes out... But now I'm finished!!  
  
And now, the reviews I got:  
  
Nilie: ^.^  
  
Eikou: You're a Sirius fan?? I like him too. And YES in the movie he IS ugly!!! They should have taken someone who looks better, maybe Brad Pitt?! ^.^  
  
You know Francois L'Olonois (by the way his real name was Jean David Nau)? He is one of my favourite pirates. I'm a pirate fan since I was seven. For a little girl an odd thing. Other girls talked about horses and I about pirates... At this time I get a book about pirates. And there was a separate chapter about L'Olonois. (But I really hope Zoro wouldn't die like him. L'Olonois was captured by cannibals, and well you can guess what they did...) Some of my other favourite pirates are: Drake, Thomas Tew, Anne Bonny (I've read a wonderful roman about her) and Mary Read. They were so cool!  
  
The names of the people in One Piece are in many countries different. That's so funny. In France Usopp is Pipo (!!) and in Germany it's Lysop. The Chinese names are really weird. Lu Fu is Luffy, Suo Long Zoro, Na Mei Nami, Pian Ren Bu Usopp, Xiang Ji Shi Sanji and Qiao Ba is Chopper. This sounds so funny.  
  
I don't think that Sky would ever do babysitting. He doesn't like children. In the last time I thought much about him and I have finally decided how his life was. He is now 400 years old and he ate the devil fruit when he was 29. And he is very bitter. He saw all people he loved die and that made him bitter. He's a sad person I think. When I 'invent' people for some stories I always think how they are. This gives them a 'soul'.  
  
Johnny and Yosaku are Zoro's friends. When Zoro was a bounty hunter (do you really say bounty hunter?) they were with him (they are still bounty hunters). I like them. They are funny ^.^.  
  
Puh, this author note was very long... But it's the last for this story. Thanks to all who read this story and sorry again for my mistakes!! But I think my English is getting better! I don't know when I write the sequel, maybe I start next week. (I have one character named Hikage, but I don't know what to make with her). Sky will be there, too. ^.^. Hope you'll read it too!!  
  
Hugs and kisses to all my Reviewers!!!  
  
~Cherubin~ 


End file.
